The Shapeshifting Love
by Consulting Hunter
Summary: Dean and Sam are hunting a nymph thats killing beautiful men, but when the boys go to hunt it, it transforms into Castiel, leaving Dean raging with his love for him as its slowing killing him.


"Why exactly this job?" Dean asked, puzzled at what seemed like a normal incident.

"I don't know, Dean it just seems weird." Sam lied, not wanting to tell Dean that in fact, Lucifer screamed into Sam's ears that this was supernatural. "This guy, Brad Stevens, an excellent swimmer drowned in the local river. It just sounds like our kind of job."

"Whatever." Dean replied, not wanting to argue. His thoughts were only of his friend, Castiel. His best friend.

Dean and Sam knocked on the house that belonged to the Stevens. A young woman answered her eyes puffy, tired. "Hello?"

"Hello, Rachel Stevens?" Dean asked as the woman nodded. "Um, FBI Agents Murdock and Smith," said Dean as he and Sam held out their fake badges.

"FBI? But Brad drowned? Was he murdered?" She asked, shocked.

"We just want to know what really happened." Sam reassured her.

Rachel invited them in."Did you recently move here, Mrs. Stevens?" Sam asked, looking around seeing little furniture and boxes.

"Yes, a week ago." She replied, looking down.

"Your husband, did he have any enemies, talk in strange ways, anything about of the ordinary?" Dean asked.

"Um… no." She answered, confused. "I mean, he was a model, very, very good looking, could he have enemies for that?" She asked.

Dean and Sam traded looks. "I don't think so," Dean replied, making a face.

"Well.." Rachel started, "there was one thing… It's kinda stupid." She paused looking at the boys.

"Please, anything counts in an investigation." Sam said.

"Okay, the first day we arrived here, one of the people in town told him not to go near the river that something might take him." She said, dismissing it as unimportant.

"Something?" Both Dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"Water nymph or something." She said, seeing their faces." I told you, it was stupid. My husband said it himself."

The Winchesters stood up. "Well thank you, you've really helped us."

"Oh, uh, of course." She said, confused.

Sam and Dean walked toward the black truck they have been recently using, "So research on water nymphs," Dean asks.

"Yeah," Sam says, getting into t he truck.

Dean entered the motel room, looking over he saw Sam on his laptop; he walked over and gave him his food.

"So what did you find out?" Dean asks, pulling out his bacon cheeseburger from the paper bag.

"I found this local lore on water nymphs, or naiads, apparently they are these beautiful sea creatures, that can shape shift into humans and animals alike. It says that if they see like a person a like their beauty they become enchanted and drown them.

"Well I guess you have nothing to worry about Sammy," Dean said, giving a small chuckle.

"Very funny." Sam replied sarcastically.

"So how do we kill this water bitch?" Dean asks, taking a drink out of his cup.

"Well, when they feel threatened they can do the same things demons do. Throw us around." Sam sighs, "but if we use a silver knife dipped in the water of where the Naiad lives, it says we can kill it."

"Then let's kill it."

Dean and Sam stepped out of their truck, the sky had turned dark quickly, as they made their way to the river.

They walked slowly behind some trees seeing the Naiad in the water, playing.

" I can sense your presence. Come on out." It said in a seductive voice.

Dean looked over to Sam, "Whatever, it knows we're here," he whispered.

"Ah, Dean Winchester," it said, smiling. "Would you like to join me?" It danced in the water, getting near.

"No, thanks, whore." Dean took a step back, biding his time for Sam, who was dipping his knife in the water, about to stab her.

Suddenly he was thrown in the tree, knocked out.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled trying to make sure his brother was all right.

"There." It said, showing its teeth. "We need a little privacy."

"Shut up, bitch!" Dean yelled, furious.

"I can see inside your head, Dean. Maybe, you don't want this." The Naiad said, gesturing its body. "Your heart only belongs to one person, doesn't it? Your friend. Your head is just thoughts of him. Maybe, oh, Dean, maybe you want this." The Naiad began shape shifting into someone Dean thought believed he would see again.

"Cas," Dean whispered. Castiel walked toward Dean, smiling the same smile Dean etched in his memories.

Cas began to talk, "Dean, I've missed you so much."

Dean swallowed, finally answering, "Me too, Cas."

Castiel caressed Dean's cheek. "Come with me, Dean. " he said, his voice invitingly.

Dean hesitated; Castiel began to kiss Dean's cheek, forehead, and the corner of his mouth. Dean suddenly could not resist the urge. He embraced him, passionately kissing him. His hands around Cas's body feeling completely happy. It felt so right.

"I've always wanted this," Dean said, in between kisses, ripping off Cas's clothes. Not noticing they were slowly going underwater.

Yet, Dean knew it wasn't actually Cas, his best friend, the angel who fell for him.

He pulled the silver knife from his jacket quickly, stabbing the Naiad. It screamed, shape shifting into its original form.

Dean rose out of the water, panting. "You're not my Cas," he said in breaths, as it finally died. Dean stood there a moment, feeling a hole in his heart. "You know, "he started his head dizzy, "You were my best friend, and you've died so many times for me." A tear rolled down his cheek."Please, Cas, do me a favor—don't be dead." He stood there, as if waiting for an answer.

"Of course," he muttered, after nothing happened.

"Dean?" Sam said, slowly opening his eyes, feeling his head.

"Sam? Are you all right?" Dean asked, running to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sam stood up. "How did you kill it?"

"Just stabbed it, you know."Dean replied awkwardly.

"Um, all right." Sam rubbed his head, making a face.

"Let's just go, "Dean said, staring into the river where once stood even an illusion of everything he ever wanted.


End file.
